


Deep desire Three days in.

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Collar, F/M, Finger Fucking, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Licking, Lube, M/M, Pet, Sexy, Threesome - F/M/M, bareback, cop, fetish shop, leash, master - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Roxy has something up her sleeves, she is happy with Ken but she also want's to try and go the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep desire Three days in.

Ken one seriously handsome, kick ass man, out with one of the hottest woman to walk the streets and work in a retail store. They were out on one of Kens days off walking the streets shopping, Ken had learned Roxy pretty well and knew almost everything she did along with why. They were checking out a fetish store, Ken was embarrassed to go inside but he thought ‘who the hell cares if someone sees me, i’m with a woman...for now’ he snickered to himself as he was being pulled along. She stopped at the lube section looking at the bottles, Ken just sat back watching as she picked things out. “What one do you think?” she asked as she held two up in front of his face, one bottle was warming lube, and the other was a flavored lubricant. Ken looked at them both with a confused expression 

“Um..Rox, Why use lube?” he asked her as he reached out grabbing the flavored one “You are always highly wet so you don’t need any.” she grinned evilly

“you will see tonight just pick one ok?” she told her with a slight snap of her teeth, Ken nodded holding up the flavored one. 

“This one I guess...I mean I wouldn’t like anything heating up, fuck around and I feel like i’m on fire” he chuckled slight earning himself a hit from her. She took a few more products from the store before checking out, Ken smiled to see her paying for her own stuff, other woman would have asked him to pay for it. He grabbed hold of her collar pulling her back toward him and kissing her, he smiled before letting go and going back to walking around waiting. Once Roxy paid for it all Ken took the bag carrying it for her, he stopped a moment looking around finding the store he got her collar and pulled her inside. He stood her by the door and told her to wait while he took a look at something, he went into the back speaking with the owner. The owner pulled out the special ordered leash showing it to Ken, it was a long leather strap with a braided handle and his name going down the strap. “Ah this is perfect” he told the shop owner before walking back to Roxy, he didn’t wait as he clipped the leash to her collar to complete the step and tugged her to him. “Oh yes I can get use to this…” he growled softly biting his lip as he looked her over before claiming her lips with his in a furious kiss.

“Oh master its pretty!” she smiled as she began to walk out with him behind her, now Ken really didn’t give a damn what people thought, he was having the time of his life with the leash. He was also getting wickedly hard, he were pretty close to his best friends house, he was ready to take her there, use the guest room for a quickly before getting home to take his time. Roxy began to lead him that way, ‘what was she up too?’ he asked himself, when they turned down the block he was on Kc walked closer toward her.

“Darling...where are we going?” he asked, she ignored him as she lead him to the house and knocked on the door, the door opened with Jay standing there fresh from a shower a towel around his waist. Roxy walked in past him and tugged me along with her, Jay shut the door turning around crossing his arms across his chest.

“Been a while brother…” Jay said as he walked toward the couch dropping his arms and grabbing the towel to dry his hair, Roxy sat down her bag and began to help with his long hair. 

“Still strangle yourself with your hair man?” Ken asked with a small chuckle, they made a little small talk while his hair was being dry, when Roxy was done she took the lube out and tossed it to Jay. He caught it with no effort and looked at it 

“Yum” he smirked as he gotten up dropping his towel, Roxy began to strip her clothes leaving the collar and leash on. “Ken, you are a little over dressed” Jay told him as he sat down with the lube next to him, Ken looked between the two, though the thought turned him on he was a bit shocked no one ran this by him. 

He tugged the leash till Roxy was close to him “my pet, why are we here?” he asked her,  
“Because master, you said if we were to play with someone else it would be him, I wanted to surprise you.” That was all he needed, Ken began to strip out of his shirt and pants, he watched Roxy get down on her knees beginning to suck Jay off. God seeing her suck someone else off with him watching made him feel bad ass and extra hard, Jay poured some of the lube in his hand and began to stroke ken with it. Ken threw his head back with a low moan bucking his hips forward as Jay rubbed him. Already with thinking about Roxy all day and now seeing her between another mans legs set him over the top, he was ready to cum in his friends hands. Damn even that was a blissful thought to him, he shuddered softly and like his friend knew him front to back he stopped stroking. 

Ken gave a soft groan in protest as Jay moved, getting up bending Roxy over the closet and bending down behind her, Jay’s tongue darted out toward her slick pussy giving it a nice few licks to get her wet. He stood up letting her sit on the couch, Ken was so confused but he just rolled with it, when Jay walked over to him he allowed the male to take lead. 

Jay walked around Ken with the bottle of lube, he squeezed more into his hand and rubbed ken’s ass with it. He put some on the tip of his finger and pressed it against Kens pink rim and leaned into his ear “Relax...will hurt more if you are stiff” he whispered to him. Ken looked back at Jay as his finger entered him slowly before fucking him, he felt odd but good, giving soft moans and pleas. Jay soon added a second digit, than a third till Ken was leaning over on the table to brace himself. When he was sure Ken was all lubed up he lubed his own cock rocking into his own hand for a few minutes to spread it around and tease ken. 

Ken begged his friend to enter him but his friend didn’t obey to begging, he waited a few moments longer till Ken was quiet before slamming into him begining to fuck him hard and fast. Roxy sat on the couch watching the two in glee as her fingers snaked down to her pussy, she began to rub herself still wet from Jay’s saliva and her own juices. 

Roxy began to finger herself as she watched the two go at it, Jay fucking his friend silly and Ken trying to kiss the breath from him. The two were dominate males but only Ken would submit at times or allow Jay to take control when he needed it. Ken reached back trying to hold onto something and yet urge him on, Jay reached toward his red hair and pulled it back, yanking his head. Ken yelped softly but whimpered and huffed out Jays name as the man fucked him as deep as his cock would go. “Oh yes I’m going to cum!” Ken cried out as his legs gotten weak, he soon was spreading his seed on the brown coffee table before collapsing. 

Jay kept jerking off, fisting his cock in his right hand and pumping himself as he stood over his friend, when he came it shot onto Ken and in his hair. Jay chuckled softly as he walked over toward Roxy seeing she had cum when Ken did, he allowed her to lick the lube and cum off his cock. She moaned softly as she cleaned his cock off before Ken joined his side to get his cock cleaned also. Roxy when finished cleaning their cocks she spread her legs again, Jay was confused but Ken knew just what she wanted. 

“Bro you are dealing with a woman with stamina...if you don’t have enough to keep her satisfied then we can tag team” he told his friend as he lifted Roxy up sitting in her place and pulling her into his lap. 

Jay shrugged a bit “I got enough stamina...I’m just hungry” he said going into the kitchen, Ken entered Roxy with and fast, he humped her from behind while she rode him. He loved this woman for all the reasons he seen so far, she was kind, sexy, and her sex drive was overpowering his but oh well. Ken pulled her leash as he fucked her, she moved up and down on him in a fast motion with the moans hitting his ears. Ken bit his lip feeling her convulse as she came, he held off for a few minutes but not long before he too was cumming deep inside her. She fell back against him with a smile as she turned to him, she was too tired to move but he knew she wanted to go again. Ken tagged Jay in as he gotten up to take a small rest and allow his high to come down fully, she was going to be a hand full tonight.


End file.
